Pheonix Rising
by ElectricBluAngelz
Summary: An ancient prophecy chose her destiny. The problem is...Will it cost her her life to save the wizarding world from ultimate destruction and release the Pheonix that's been sedated in her since childhood? [From childhood to adulthood then into war, RRplz!]
1. Little Pheonix

_I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. _

_Author's note: Begins a few weeks before the attack on the Potters._

Chapter 1

Little Pheonix

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study, his brilliant blue eyes staring deep into a book. He didn't wish to be disturbed at this time, that was the reason for the several Privacy Spells he'd put on his office and he knew quite well that no one could come in unless they had enough power to. He was a powerful man, Albus Dumbledore, likely the most powerful wizard known to wizard-kind. He didn't expect for his Privacy Spells to be breached at all and if they were so, he would hear it, which he did.

A small bell sound erupted the room and he looked up from his book in surprise. No one stood in the doorway, nor had the door even been opened. He shook his head. It must've been his imagination playing tricks on him, he was getting rather old after all. But then something tugged on his sleeve and he looked down. A little girl of about four stood next to his chair, her dark eyes full of utter fascination and her dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a little black velvet dress with a turtle-neck collar and long sleeves.

"Why, hello, Rosielle," he said, recognizing her as the daughter of Rabastan Lestrange.

"Hello," she replied with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore questioned with curiosity. "Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"He's talking to Ms. Minerva," said little Rosielle with a sigh. "It got boring, so I went exploring!"

"I see," Dumbledore smiled, finding her to be abnormally bright, coming from such a dark family. "So? How did you get passed my Privacy Spells?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. But it's not the only thing I can do!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, what else can you do?"

Rosielle smiled and looked at his book, which began to levitate by itself.

"Ah, telekenisis," Dumbledore smiled. "What else?"

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "I can read your mind."

"Can you?" he asked. "Well, that's quite amazing."

"I can fly too," she said, smiling even more widely then lifting herself off the ground.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Rabastan Lestrange entered the room. He was a tall, robust man with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark eyes, whcih Rosielle seemed to have enherited. He was dressed in black work robes and looked worried.

"Rosielle!" he snapped and she suddenly fell to the ground with a yelp. The book she had been levitating fell into Albus's lap. "What have I told you about using your powers around people?"

"Never do it unless I'm at home," she answered, rubbing her rear end then standing up. "I was bored! I wanted to do something!"

"And I wanted to make sure you got the proper control," Rabastan sighed, beckoning her. "Now, come on. We need to go home."

Rosielle whined but obeyed, walking over to him. "But Daddy, I want to stay here!"

"You'll get your chance," he smiled, then looked over at Dumbledore. "She didn't cause you any trouble I hope?"

"None at all," Dumbledore smiled, cheerfully. "Oh, Rabastan!" he said, just as they were about to leave. Rabastan stopped and looked back at him. "She has a very unique power. Not many witches enherit the power of psychokenisis."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rabastan sighed, then left.

Dumbledore understood what he meant, knowing that Rabastan was apart of the Death Eaters. He had been forced into it against his will but served Lord Voldemort well and could be relied on for just about anything. Rabastan was a neutral character and he was quite a serene, wise wizard. Rosielle was going to be raised by a good father, so long as he didn't get tossed into Azkaban. Rabastan's fear was likely that Voldemort would find out about his daughter's power and use it against the wizarding world, which was a very likely possibility. That would definetly turn the war to his favor.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, entered the room. "Did you hear about Rosielle Lestrange, Albus? The power she has?"

"I did," Dumbledore smiled, happily, setting his book on his desk and standing up. "I even got a display of her powers. It was quite magnificent."

"She's got a little Pheonix in her, Albus," McGonagall sighed, looking to Fawkes, Dumbledore's magnificent Pheonix. "It makes me fear for her. If her father is sent to Azkaban, she'll be sent straight to her nearest relative and I fear that the Malfoys will make her use her powers in distructable ways."

"I doubt Lucius would risk it," Dumbledore shook his head. "He's much smarter than you give him credit for. Besides that, Lucius probably doesn't even know she has those powers. Rabastan wants them to remain secret."

"I see," McGonagall sighed. "Do you think those psychic shields around her powers will remain?"

"There's a possibility that they won't," Dumbledore answered. "And then she'll want to be free, which is something Voldemort won't deny her."

_Hope you like. Rosielle is based off the character Jean Grey from X-men. There's a few twists to this fic, so I won't explain everything right away._


	2. Concealed

_I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. _

_Author's note: A few weeks later..._

Chapter 2

Concealed

Rosielle sat with her father and Severus Snape, dressed in a little black gown as they sat in a Death Eaters meeting, that would likely be the last, seeing as Voldemort had so suddenly vanished. All she could understand at the moment was some baby named Harry Potter had vanquished their Lord Voldemort.

"I saw it happen with my own two eyes," Lucius Malfoy was saying. "He has vanished. Our Lord is no more."

Severus Snape, who sat next to her, cleared his throat, making her look up at him. "Is this bad?" she asked, quietly. "That our Lord has vanished?"

"There won't be a war anymore," he whispered back, having known her since birth and aware she could penetrate facts easily. "We won't need to hide anymore, either. So, we should be safe, so long as we're not named."

"Named?" Rosielle asked, curiously, still in a whisper.

"People get questioned by the Ministry and they give the Ministry other peoples' names so they can get questioned," he explained.

"Oh," she said, nodding in understanding. "I get it." Rosielle yawned. "I'm so tired." She then laid against his arm and closed her eyes.

No sooner had she fallen asleep, however, then a raid of Ministry wizards came plummeting in the windows and flying through the doors.

"Everyone up! Nobody move!" yelled the headhancho of the raid, Bartemius Crouch. Everyone did as they were told, Rosielle standing up and grabbing her father in fright. Some of the women were shrieking and some were gasping or talking quickly. Her father knelt down on one knee and grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Make me a promise," he said.

"Everyone against the walls! Surrender your wands! We have you surrounded!" Crouch was yelling.

"Don't ever show anyone your powers. Understand?" Rabastan questioned. "Ever!"

"Step forward as I call out your names!" Crouch ordered.

"Promise me, Rosielle," he said, angrily, shaking her slightly. "Promise me. Don't you ever show anyone your powers. Understand? Say to me that you promise!"

"Avery! Crabbe! Dolohov! Goyle! Lestrange!" Crouch called. "Macnair! Malfoy! Nott!"

"Promise me!" he commanded.

Rosielle nodded, her eyes full of tears. "I promise, Daddy, I promise!"

Without warning, a Ministry wizard grabbed hold of Rabastan and yanked him from Rosielle's arms. "Let go of me!" Rabastan fought. "Let go!" But they hold of him and Rosielle had hold of his hand. "Don't ever show them! Don't show anyone!"

She was suddenly released in Rabastan's surrender and he was dragged off, yelling. She went to chase after him but Severus grabbed her and brought her into his arms.

"No! Daddy! Daddy!" she cried, helplessly, fighting against the older man. "No! Let me go! Let me go!"

She surrendered in tears, wrapping her arms around his neck and weeping. Rosielle knew if she made a promise, to keep it. She would never ever show anyone her powers, ever. They would remained concealed forever within her.

_I know this chapter is short. Sorry._


End file.
